Iron Loud 2
by J-547
Summary: Royal Woods was very peaceful after a long summer break, but now going to Middle School, Lincoln discovers he finds a similar person to him but a different gender, Linka Loudster. Also a future human comes back to eliminate her, what can Lincoln do, will his sisters help, and who is Lincoln gonna face his heart at in the end.
1. Lincoln Meets Linka

**Things you need to know before reading this fanfic**:

**Lincoln is gonna be shipped with someone in this Fanfic. ****Lincoln might end up with anyone, literally anyone, who it should be, that's on you guys**.

**And this will include a character from another show, a girl, As she is a friend of Lana's, also time traveling as well.** **Lincoln is still 11 and this took place right after Iron Loud.**

**The epilogue of Iron Loud. Yes, she does pop up in this fanfic.**

**The Loud Sisters decided to not do the hero thing, knowing that there brother is capable now, of doing it himself.**

**And with that out of the way, you may now read the sequel of Iron Loud.**

**Iron Loud** **2**

**Chapter 1**

**Royal Woods, Loud Resistance.**

It was the end of summer time. School has come back and everyone had awesome plans for there awesome holiday.

The young white-haired boy in his bedroom. On a Sunday evening, upgrading his suit after the battle of the Iron Monger made by Chandler, which was sended to prison with a major sentence, before summer came and school was out.

He begins to build up the suit, until his sister Lola came around and saw that her brother was working hard.

Lola: "Linky!"

Lincoln: Yeah?

Lincoln stops working and went up to his younger sister while wiping his hands clean.

Lola: I need you to help me with my pageant!

Lincoln: I thought you had one next month.

Lola: Well they managed to get it down a month, thanks to other pageants! Do you have any idea how much I feel like twisting you into a-

Lincoln: Ok ok, maybe I can he-

Lisa: Eldest sibling! I require you to help me with my new invention!

Lincoln: Let me help Lola for a second...

Lisa: It's urgent!!!

Lola: Pipe down! I saw him first!

Lynn: Lincoln! Practice! Now!

Luna: Harsh dude, you said we were gonna jam it out!

Lincoln: I was but now...

Lori: Lincoln!!! I have a bone to pick with you!!!

Leni: But first can you help me with a dress?!

Luan: I need my assistant

Lucy: Can I have help with my Poems?

Lana: I need a boost helping on Vanzilla!

Lily: Poo poo!!!

Everyone demanded Lincoln's help.

Lincoln: Alright then, let's do this. Travis, drop my song.

Travis puts on Double Boost - Sonic Forces OST.

Lincoln: Let's do this.

He helps his sisters from youngest to oldest.

First was Lily.

Lincoln: I'm trusting you with bun-bun.

Lily giggles as Lincoln goes to Lisa.

Lincoln: What's the experiment.

Lisa: It's a shrink ray.

Lincoln: Let her rip!

Lisa tries the experiment and sees that it works, as she presses it again.

Lisa: Thank you male sibling!

Lincoln then turns to Lana and quickly goes outside to give her a boost.

Lana: That's it, she's finished! Thanks bro!

Next was Lola.

Lincoln: I came up with 3 steps. Step 1, always be tidy. Step 2. Take control of the situation, your the boss. Step 3, Let your mind free of everything to enjoy the moment.

Lola: Ooooh, ok.

Lucy was next up.

Lincoln: Word!

Lucy: Fall

_I was on my mark, standing tall._

_But with me being dark, I always want to fall._

Lucy: I have been bested...

He turns to Lynn.

Lincoln: Sport?

Lynn: Wrestling.

They started to wrestle until Lynn pins Lincoln.

Lynn: I win!

He then went to Luan.

Lincoln: Who's party?!

Luan: One of your friends, Girl Jordan I believe!

Lincoln: Show clips and pictures of my embarrassing moments.

Luan: Now that's an embrased way to make people laugh, hahahaha!

Luna's next.

Lincoln: Instrument?!

Luna: Guitar.

Lincoln then plays the guitar with Luna for 5 minutes.

Luna: Alright *hugs him* thanks bro!

Lincoln: Anytime!

Lori and Leni were the last ones to go.

Lincoln: Ok, what's the beef and what's the dress.

Lincoln was being a model for Leni to measure dresses, as Lori was talking.

Lori: Do you ever think I could be a good sister, my friends thin there better than me.

Lincoln: There no better than you just because they hide the fact that they have the equal situation, heck they may have it worse than you. I learned it from Rusty with his sibling.

Lori: That actually makes me a better sister. Thanks Twerp.

Leni finishes her measurements.

Leni: Thanks Linky!

Lincoln: No problem.

He then returns to his room and relaxes.

Lincoln turns to the audience.

Lincoln: I said it before I say it again, when your living with 10 sisters, it gets to a point where you have a game plan. And so I did. Although what happened in Vegas a month ago, it doesn't change anything.

It was 9pm.

Lincoln: Better sleep this off, Goodnight Travis.

Travis: Goodnight Sir.

...

Lincoln sleeps and not knowing that somewhere else in the same street where there was a family opposite the loud family too similar to his, where a young girl was crying on her bed.

Linka: Why did he do that to me, I never deserved that!

Linka a loudster was in her room crying to sleep,

Linka: I wish I had someone that was like me and not so hungry for me...

She then sleeps.

Then someone in a tree was spying on her, looked like Lincoln but looked older, around 17 and 18.

Future Lincoln: Alright Lisa, let's see if taking her out saves us all.

...

Lincoln woke up earlier so he can get the bathroom first. Once he was done, he started to pack up and head down for breakfast.

The other sisters got up and were in line, they were curious to why Lincoln wasn't there. Before Lori opened the door she saw a note saying "Up, washed, eaten and now waiting on you".

Lori: Lincoln is already ready?!

Lynn: Seriously?!

Lisa: He must of scheduled his wake up, or should I say, that A.I.

Leni: Linkie's new friend.

Lana: Travis, Lincoln's A.I.

Lola: Well that's his own toy, I don't need him to be so grumpy in the morning.

Lori: I agree.

Luan: *Yawns* Good Pouring Everyone, hahaha.

Everyone gives a angry glare as some facepalms and Lily gives a thumps down.

Luan: Yeesh, someone woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

...

Lincoln was walking down the hallway at his first day at middle school, while everyone was looking at him, mainly the girls. They all stared at him, as soon as he got to his locker, Ronnie Anne was there.

Lincoln: Hey Ronnie.

Ronnie: Hehe.

Lincoln: What's so funny?

Ronnie: Why did you change back, I loved your outfit.

Lincoln: What? This is my outfit, I don't wear anything else.

Girl Jordan: Are sure it wasn't some goodie red flat shoes, with a blue skirt.

Lincoln: That's ridiculous.

Stella: Hehe, it was cute that you call yourself Linka.

Lincoln: W-what?

Girl Jordan: Oh yeah! I remember now! It was so damn good! It suits you!

Lincoln: What are you talking about.

Ronnie: You know fully well Lame-o, or should I say, Love-o

Lincoln: Ronnie that makes no sense.

Girl Jordan: For you it does.

Everyone got in the mix and chanted "Love-o". Lincoln got annoyed and starts to run from everyone. They started to follow him.

Clyde then comes into school and witnesses Lincoln running.

Clyde: Hey Lincoln.

Lincoln: Can't talk being chased.

Clyde: Uh ok...

Then everyone rushed passed Clyde.

Clyde: Did they say, Love-o. Are Ronnie Anne and Lincoln actually dating?!

Ronnie: No were not!!!

Clyde: Oh ok!!! MN everyone's gone mad with him.

Linka was in class, as she was introduced to everyone, which were mostly boys. She sat down and was already questioned by Liam.

Liam: Uh, Lincoln is that you?

Rusty: Yeah, what happened to you.

Clyde then came in and went towards.

Clyde: Hey Lincoln.

Linka: I'm Linka, not Lincoln.

Clyde: People were running from you. How did you manage to escape.

Linka: I was here the whole time, I was just here that was it.

Liam: I think I had too many eggs.

Rusty: I should of had coffee.

Linka: Ooook. What about you.

Clyde: I'm fine.

After a short period, they had a break where Clyde was walking down to reach Linka.

Clyde: Hey, um, Linka was it?

Linka: Yes, at least someone got it.

Clyde: I have only one question. Do you have 10 sisters.

Linka: No, I have 10 brothers.

Clyde: Your not Lincoln!!!

Linka: Like I said I'm not.

Clyde: Now I gotta help Lincoln.

Linka: Who is Lincoln? And what's happening to him.

Then they hear a lot of girls, laughing.

Clyde: Right there is your answer.

The girls were surrounding him with girl clothes, as the boys had there phone out and recording.

Girl Jordan: Come on Linka, try your new outfit.

Lincoln: Guys I told you, I'm not a girl. I am not a Love-o. I'm not calling myself Linkia. And who the hell is Linkia?!

Linka: I am!!!!

They all looked as Linka gone up to Lincoln and looks at him angrily.

Linka: So your Lincoln.

Lincoln: And your Linka. Might explaining why they think I'm you.

Linka: Care to explain why they think I'm you.

Girl Jordan: 2 Lincoln's!!!

Ronnie: Must of been his sister Lisa, she's the brains of his family.

The girls stared.

Linka: I'm not him!!!!

Lincoln: Shes not a clone of me!!!!

They all chanted "Love-o" again.

Linka: I hate you all!!!!

She runs away crying.

Lincoln: Wait! Dang it!

Girl Jordan: Aww wha-

Lincoln: I swear Jordan, say one more thing and I will break you!

Lincoln storms off angry and red.

Clyde: This can't be good...

Over in a locker, future Lincoln was hiding and watching.

Future Lincoln: Hmm, interesting... Myself might be a problem as well. That's too dang bad.


	2. Whiplash

**Iron Loud 2**

**Chapter 2**

**In a Dark Room at a hotel.**

Future Lincoln began to assemble, a special device of his own Arc Reactor.

As he built it, he was telling himself that he needs to find and destroy, as his target was bone other than a white haired girl. Linka Loudster.

...

Linka ran home crying after school, went straight through her house and went to her room and starts sobbing. Her brothers then came in and sees that there only sister is upset.

Luke: Hey Sis, what's wrong?

Loni: Yeah it's your first day of middle school, what happened.

Lynn: Who bullyed you, I swear I will beat the living...

Linka: Guys! It wasn't a bully, everyone thinks I'm someone else.

Loki: Who?

Linka: Lincoln.

...

Lincoln: How many times do I have to repeat myself, I am Lincoln, I am never called Linka, that was someone else.

Lori: Admit it Lincoln, you liked being a girl!

Lincoln: No, I don't!

There was a knock on the door.

Lynn: I'll get it.

There was a boy that looked like Lynn but with different hair style.

Boy Lynn: Hey your from Middle School right?

Lynn: Yep, Lynn Loud.

Boy Lynn: Right, you wouldn't know anything about my sister Linka being bullied did you?

Lynn: Umm, wait did you say Linka?!

Boy Lynn: Yes.

Lynn: She's right there. *points to Lincoln*

Lincoln: I'm not Linka!!!!

Boy Lynn: Your the one that got Linka mixed up with.

He then grabbed Lincoln by the collar.

Boy Lynn: What did you do to her!?!

Lincoln: I didn't do anything!!!

Lynn: HEY!!! LET GO OF MY BROTHER!!!

Lynn then throws Boy Lynn outside.

Leni: Linky! Are you OK!

Lincoln: Yeah I'm fine.

Boy Lynn: Oof!!

Linka: Lynn are you OK!!!

Lynn: Wait me!

She then sees Linka running towards her older brother.

Boy Lynn: Yeah, I'm fine

Linka looks at Lynn.

Linka: What did you do to him!?

Lynn: Hey he attacked my Lincoln.

Linka: What your boyfriend.

Lynn: HE'S MY BROTHER!!!!

Loki: Guys what's going on.

He looks and sees Boy Lynn down by Lynn

Loki: Ok boys we got a fight in our hands.

Linka: Wait what!?

Lynn: Oh crap...

Then the the loud sisters came out and looked face to face.

Lori: Will see about that.

Lana and Leif: Charge!!!

Both families charged as Lincoln started to go in front of his family and Linka doing the same.

Lincoln and Linka: Guys stop!!!

They fought, not caring that Lincoln and Linka were in the mix, until Vanzilla pulled up and saw a massive brawl.

Lynn Sr: Kids what are you doing!?

They all stopped and the loud parents were in shock.

Rita: What the?!?

Lynn Sr: Lisa!

Lisa: Parent, this was never an experiment. They came to our resistant.

Lynn Sr: Why do they look like you but a different gender?!?

They all looked at each other.

Lars: I don't see nothing.

Lucy: Me neither.

Rita passed out along with Lynn Sr passing out.

Lane: Well that was shocking! Get it!

Luan: Hahaha, I got it!

Everyone groans.

...

Lori and Loki put the parents into bed and walked out the room, closing it.

Loki: Ok, now you have 3 minutes to explain yourselves.

Lori: Well you got 3 seconds!

Leni: So you have a thing for outfits.

Loni: Yeah, it's totes cool, I'm I right.

Leni: Oh, OK!

Luke: Bra, I'm sorry for mistaken your brother.

Luna: It's ok dude, I'm sorry too.

Lane: So he was crossing the road, but came back...

Luan: Becuase he was to much of a chicken!!

They both laugh.

Lynn: You can take a hit.

Boy Lynn: Heck you can fight.

Lars: Why were we fighting.

Lucy: It's a thing when a family like this occurs.

Lars: I see. Wanna see my working poem?

Lucy: I'd love that.

Leif: I have met a snake before, and now, I won it.

Lana: Amazing, I know a friend of mine that's around Lincoln and Lynn's age and she has a Pig.

Leif: SHUT up!!!

Lana: I know right, even I can't believe it.

Lola: What's your best line.

Lexx: I shall defeat thy dragon and save our glorious princess!!!

Lola: Ok, I like you already.

Lisa: It seems we're not the only generic family that has similar traits, yet we're different.

Levi: Indeed, this is rather strange.

Leon: Goo Goo!

Lily: Poo Poo!

Lincoln and Linka looked on there family members, getting along, well at least everyone was except for the elder ones.

Lincoln: Wow, they really are alike.

Linka: I never thought I would see this for real.

Lincoln: That makes 2 of us.

Linka: Yeah.

They both chuckle.

Lincoln: Look I'm sorry that I was aggressive, it just that I never meant t-

Linka hugs him.

Linka: It's ok, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't be angry with you.

Lincoln hugged her back.

Everyone looked in awe!

Both Lynns: Kiss!!!

They backed off.

Lincoln and Linka: Ew no.

Everyone laughs.

...

After yesterday's crazy after school event took place, Lincoln was now cool with Linka as he got up the same time he did, and went on his getting ready routine.

Lincoln then decided that he didn't want a ride.

Lori: Are you sure?

Lincoln: I'm good, thanks.

Lori: Suit yourself.

As he got out the door, Lincoln started to walk until he heard running footsteps, to only see a familiar white hair girl catch up to him.

Linka: Won't mind if I walk with you...

Lincoln: Um sure, no problem.

Linka: Thanks, Lincoln

The boys were surprised, even the loud sisters were as they saw Lincoln and Links walking together.

Lola: Now there walking together?! After what happened yesterday?!

Leni: They do look totes cute together.

Lynn: Hey Lori, can I walk too.

Lori: Now you wanna walk!?

Lynn gives a wink on her plan.

Lori noticed

Lori: Alright then, Lynn.

Lynn: Alright see you later!

Lynn then runs out.

Boy Lynn sees this.

Boy Lynn: She's probably spying on her.

Lexx: What makes you think that?

Boy Lynn: Cause I'm going to do the same thing.

He then followed Lynn's lead and went to school.

Luke: Dang! Really?

Luna was being a bit quiet ad she came downstairs.

Lana: You normally be OK to jam out in the morning.

Lisa: From prediction of you doing so is pretty high.

Lucy: Did you have a nightmare.

Luna: No dudes. I just don't feel like it...

They all realised her mood.

Lori: Somethings wrong. *she thought*

...

Lincoln was walking down a hallway, where he then saw everyone not looking and doing there usual thing

Lincoln: Huh, it must be a day off for me.

He then goes to his locker and sees that Ronnie Anne was coming, with a angry smile.

Lincoln: Oh no.

Just about to leave he then was right in front of Linka.

Linka: Hi!

Lincoln: Oh hey! What you doing here?

Linka: At my lockerlocker. *she taps her locker door which was right to Lincoln*

Lincoln: Oh, right sorry.

Linka: Don't be.

Ronnie: Hey Lame-o!

Lincoln: Oh hey Ronnie Anne, feel better now?

Ronnie: Don't push it *playfully Punches him*

Lincoln: Hehe.

Linka: *crossed arms.* What is she doing here.

Ronnie: Oh, hey there Lin-

Lincoln then crossed his arms.

Lincoln: Her name is Linka.

Linka: Linka Loudster.

Clyde then found Lincoln panting.

Clyde: Lincoln, there you are, I haven't found you this morning.

Lincoln: Sorry Clyde I was with Linka.

Linka: Hey Clyde!

Clyde: Oh hey Linka.

Ronnie: Whatever, I'll see you later.

Ronnie Anne starts walking away.

Clyde: What's with her.

Lincoln: I don't know, let's just get to Maths.

Linka: What a coincidence, I have Maths too!

Lincoln: Awesome, let's go.

Clyde: Uh, ok.

**Last Night, Hotel.**

Future Lincoln has builded a wide range Electric whips and designed by himself.

Future Lincoln: Now I'm gonna make this quick and painless. I will avenge you Sam. You and our daughter.

He then sees a picture of Linka and Lincoln, then he attacks with his whips and destroys the picture.

**Present Day.**

Future Lincoln was waiting for the final bell to be announced as he was in a tree, waiting for the right moment to strike.

The bell suddenly run as everyone got out of school.

Lincoln was still in class becuase of Lynn being told off from the teacher, he decided to wait for her.

Lincoln: I thought my sister would be like this, but actually moaning and groaning right next to me was annoying.

Lynn got out the classroom and was angry.

Lincoln: Let's go.

Lincoln starts walking as Lynn caught up.

Lynn: How can I be off the team for a week!? I've been practicing!!!

Lincoln: If you at least be normal about class and stop complaining, then you would still be there.

Lynn: Don't push it, Lincoln.

Lincoln: I'm just saying

They hear multiple screaming from outside.

Lynn: What was that?!

Lincoln: Trouble. Lynn get my robotic suitcase from my locker. I'll see what's going on!

Lynn: Suitcase?

Lincoln: It's my armour! Get it! Hurry!

Lynn: Ok ok.

**5 minutes earlier.**

Linka was walking out of school until she was face to face with Ronnie Anne.

Linka: What do you want.

Ronnie: Why were you with Lincoln!

Linka: We live near each other, we walked to school.

Ronnie: Bullcrap! I know your trying to get Lincoln!

Everyone looks and circles around the 2 girls.

Linka: What are you even talking about.

Ronnie: You love him don't you!?

Linka: Why would you think that!? *blushing*

Ronnie: Admit it! You were so sad when you were running away from us. You felt sad for him more than you.

Everyone gasped as one boy got in there way.

Boy Lynn: Hey! Leave my sister Alone.

Ronnie: What are you gonna do about it.

Boy Lynn: I'll kick your sorry ass.

Everyone: Ooooh.

Ronnie: *grabs him by the collar* Your welcome to try.

Just then they heard footsteps as someone came down a tree, everyone had there sights set on the noise.

It was a boy, older than them, with white hair.

Ronnie: Lincoln?

He then ripped his shirt open, revealing his arc reactor and then the whips started to turn on, burning the shirt.

Whiplash: Where's Linka Loudster!?

He starts attacking cars and the ground hard with his weapon, as everyone started to run away from the attack.

Boy Lynn: Linka! Get out of here!

Linka: But Lynn!?

Boy Lynn: GO!!!

Boy Lynn started to attack Whiplash, but was whipped and sent flying to a car crashing on the window.

Linka: LYNN!!!

...

Lincoln made it outside as he saw some kids his age hiding, holding there phones out.

Lincoln: What happened.

Liam: That big fella right there, just took out that tough boy which is appears to be Linka's brother.

Lincoln: Lynn!

Linka: Please don't hurt me.

Whiplash: You hurt my family, now I'll end yours.

Lincoln: NO!!!

Lincoln then rushed towards Whiplash.

Clyde: Don't do Lincoln!!

Whiplash was about to end Linka.

Linka: No please!!! *she was crying*

Lincoln then attacked Whiplash from behind, but he was thrown off him, as he turns his attention to Lincoln.

Whiplash: You!

He starts trying to whip Lincoln, but Lincoln kept dodging away, but then Whiplash got Lincoln with a big swing, sensed him down on the grass. his head was bleeding, and was stunned from the electricity.

Linka: LINCOLN!!!!!

Whiplash: I'll make sure you won't be remembered.

Lincoln: Ngh!!!

...

Lori was in Vanzilla with the rest of the Loud Sisters about to pick up there brother Lincoln and sister Lynn.

Luna: Hey dudes, what you think about having a girls party next week, with our friends.

Lola: I'm pretty sure Lincoln wouldn't agree.

Lana: If there's gonna be just girls, he'll probably just hangout with Clyde or something like that.

Lori: It will depend on our parents, hopefully they are out at one point next week.

Leni: It will be so much fun.

When they arrived, people were screaming and hiding.

Lori: Uh, that's werid.

Lucy: Has there been a horror scene?

Lisa: In predicament, the odds of people screaming, running and hiding are actually small. So this could occur to an attack.

Lola: An attack!?

Luna and Lisa then spot a man with dangerous electic whips.

Luna: Now the schools getting attacked.

Lisa then spots Lincoln on the floor.

Lisa: FRANKINSTINE!!!!!!

Lori: What was it!!

Lisa: LOOK!!!!

They all looked and saw what happened. Then they got out and stared him down.

Leni: Linky!!!!!

Lola: You get away from our brother!!!

Lana: Yeah creep beat it!!!

Then Whiplash looked at the loud sisters all angry.

Whiplash: Dear sisters, I didn't think I had to put you down.

Lori: Sister!?

Lola: Lincoln!?

Lana: That's not Lincoln!!!!

Luna: You get off my bro!!!

Luan: Yeah!!

Whiplash: Don't stop me.

Leni: We will!

Then a basketball hit Whiplash, it was Boy Lynn and The Loudster Brothers

Linka: Guys!!!

Loki: You gonna go through us.

Loni: That's right!

Boy Lynn: Come on!!!

Lincoln: This is bad!!!

Lynn bang the doors open to the outside with a red and white metal suitcase.

Lynn: Lincoln!!!!

Lincoln: Give it, come on!!!

The Loudsters: Huh?

The Louds: Lynn!?

Linka: What?

Lynn throws the suitcase at Lincoln.

Lincoln then activated it, which released to be 2 holders, as he holds them down to his metal gloves and put it on his chest. He began to put his suit on.

Everyone looked at Lincoln as he was getting suited up. They all cheered.

Rusty: Beat him down!!!!

Girl Jordan: Give him a big beat down Lincoln!!!

As Lincoln's head gear came up and the mask came down with a metal clang, he started to move all of the obstacles out fo his way and looked towards Whiplash.

Iron Loud Mark 5 was ready to go.

Whiplash:...

Lincoln starts to fire his repulsors but Whiplash counted every single blast he had fired.

Lincoln: Oh come on!!!

Then Whiplash started to grab Iron Loud with his whips and starts throwing him around like a ragdoll.

Lincoln gets up on one knee, but Whiplashes whips were putting him down.

Luna: LINCOLN!!

Whiplash was angry and kept up his power onto Lincoln.

Lincoln then suddenly wrapped himself around the whips, as he gotten closer and then punched Whiplash's gut and sending him down to the ground. Grabbed his arc reactor to turn off his power and left him in the ground.

The police then came and took Whiplash away.

Whiplash: I'm not done, you hear me!!!! IM NOT DONE WITH HER!!!

Lincoln then looked at the Arc reactor and observed it. He then destroyed it. And everyone was safe, for now.

Lincoln: You won't hurt anyone.


	3. Take it!

**Iron Loud 2**

**Chapter 3**

Lincoln was walking down a hallway in Royal Woods Police Station, after knowing that the attacker whiplash, had a similar face to Lincoln but looked older. He decided to pay him a visit, where he will talk to him alone.

Officer: Are you sure about this kid?

Lincoln: Trust me, I know what I'm doing.

Officer: Will be waiting outside for you.

Lincoln: Understood officer.

They made it to the prison cell as the officer opened it and put Lincoln in, Future Lincoln was watching as he was in cuffs siting on the bench.

Lincoln started to speak as he was walking and sat down.

Lincoln: That was a similar arc design that I have you know. I didn't think it would be possible to have one, out of date type arts to make that one work.

Future Lincoln: You never know what it's like to lose everyone.

Lincoln: Well, you look like me and that's saying that you saw what occured in the future, right?

The older loud gave a glare at him.

Lincoln: How did you know about Linka?

Future Lincoln: My sister Lisa corrupted this world with the opposite dimension, you should of heard of the genderbend world.

Lincoln: That was a dream, that girl that looked similar, and her brothers...

Future Lincoln: You knew.

Lincoln: But why come back.

Future Lincoln: She's the reason my wife is dead, my daughter is sick. Sam was a happy choice for me, when I stopped.

Lincoln: You dated my closest sisters life, how could you?

Lincoln was in disgust.

Future Lincoln: My sister was in my way. I had no choice but to make sure her, and anyone else gets in my way.

Lincoln:...

Future Lincoln: Linka will know what is like to be burned. As for you. I will stand here and watch, letting the world that consumes you.

Lincoln: Your pathetic, I'm glad your down, but when you come back I'll be ready. And I will not hesitate.

Lincoln then leaves.

Future Lincoln: Hehe, you just don't know it yet.

...

A couple of days have passed since the attack, Linka was on the stairs to the loud house, waiting patiently.

Clyde came as he was in a hurry.

Linka: Clyde?

Clyde: Hey Where's Lincoln?

Linka: I think he's in the house.

Clyde: Maybe if I-

Clyde walked as then a pig ran him over.

Clyde: Ow!

Linka: Clyde! You OK!?

Clyde: Yeah, I'm fine.

Then the pig stopped as a girls voice called it and went back to his owner.

Lana: Hehe sorry Clyde.

Lana walked up to Linka and Clyde with another girl that was stroking the pig.

Linka: Who are...

Lana: This is Mabel Pines, I'm having her sleepover this week.

Mabel: Nice to meet you!!!

Clyde: Nice to meet you too. Clyde.

Linka: Linka!

Lola then opened the door.

Lola: Mabel, Lana it's time for the tea party.

Lana: Ok sis! Come on!! It'll be fun with your friend.

Mabel: I love tea parties!!!

Linka and Clyde followed the 3 inside the living room. Lori and Bobby were on the sofa watching social media videos while Ronnie Anne was growling.

Linka: Oh. It's her.

Ronnie: You!!!

Clyde: Um, Lola? Where's Lincoln?

Lola: He's in his room.

Clyde: Alright. Thanks!

Lincoln was listening to Travis, as he was looking through the data of Future Lincoln on the arc reactor.

Travis: Sir, it appears that this device was made before the attack, the materials were from his timeline which are around 100 years old. These tools were first made back in 1925, he had recovered them. Since then in the year 2025. This confirms that this Lincoln from the future is 20 years old, 9 years into the future. Deceased all his sibblings except for Lisa Loud.

Lincoln: She needed her for time travel.

Clyde knocks on the door and opens it.

Clyde: Buddy, it's me.

Lincoln: What's up Clyde.

Clyde: We have a problem, tomorrow is the party dance at high school, what we gonna do!?

Lincoln glares at him.

Clyde: You know what happened last time that guy came. What can we do if he turns up to us again!?

Lincoln: I don't know, I ju-

Lincoln was getting up but falls down.

Clyde: Lincoln! Hold on! What's wrong!?

Lincoln: My arc reactor is old, I need a new one.

Lincoln then went under his bed and required a new arc reactor, as he pulls the old one out and gives it to the Mark 4, to dispose of it.

Lincoln: These don't last as long.

Lincoln then puts the new one back in his chest.

Clyde: You don't have to do this alone, your getting yourself hurt.

Lincoln: Don't worry, I'll be fine.

Lynn came in the door.

Lynn: Lincoln?

Lincoln: You normally seem hyper when you come in my room. What's up?

Lynn: We need to talk about the dance, Tomorrow. Me and You.

Lincoln: Alright then.

...

Lincoln and Lynn were walking together to Middle School for the dance, as Lincoln was in his suit, and Lynn was in a blue crystal dress.

Lincoln: I can't believe we're doing this...

Lynn: I don't like this anymore than you do.

Lincoln: I'mma kill Lori for this...

Lynn: We can both agree to that.

**Last night**

Lori: So I thought that umm, it maybe weird but...

Luan: What of you two went together?

Lynn: What!?

Leni: It would be totes cute!

Lincoln: Your kidding me.

Luan: As much as I want to laugh, it isn't.

Luna: I didn't agree to this, just letting you know.

Lynn: Lori! Come on!

Lori: Well since Ronnie Anne refused to go with Lincoln, it's best for you to be with your bother incase of danger.

Lincoln: I have a suit remember. You got me.

Lynn then made Lincoln feel her hands go very warm.

Lynn: I have my powers still. You got me too.

They both blushed as they were looking at each other, holding hands.

The girls squealed.

Luan: Things are really steaming up, hahaha!

Lynn: Not funny.

Lincoln: So embarrassing...

**Present Day**

Lincoln and Lynn arrived at the dance, as they walked inside and entered the hall.

Lynn: This is a bit crowded.

Lincoln: I'm not liking this, but we have to deal with it.

Clyde: Hey guys. Whoa! You two are!

Lynn: Clyde I swear...

Lincoln: Clyde, it was our sisters, they made us do this.

Clyde: Oh well, I was stuck with Girl Jordan.

Lynn: Hahaha

Lincoln: I'm guessing Haiku didn't come.

Clyde: Yeah, she's not that type of dance party type. Well I'll let you guys have fun. And beware Ronnie Anne and Linka, they are very hostile to each other.

Lincoln: Got it.

Clyde leaves as Lynn was smirking at Lincoln.

Lincoln: What?

Lynn: You know what's up. The girls are fighting over you! If I wished I could just let you go and have the girls fight all over you.

Lincoln blushing

Lincoln: What's stopping you...

Lynn then blushed as she hold his hand.

Lynn: Umm, I never ment that way.

Then the slow dance started.

Lynn: Oh...

Lincoln: Dang it...

Lincoln and Lynn starts to dance.

Ronnie Anne then came to see Lincoln and saw who he was with.

Ronnie: What!?

Linka from the other side of the hall saw the same thing.

Linka: When did Lincoln and Lynn dance? I wouldn't even ask my brother to dance.

Lincoln: This feels wrong, but it feels nice.

Lynn: Yeah, like, I wanna stop, but I feel like I wanna hold you tighter.

Lincoln: Yeah...

Lynn: Yeah...

They leaned in, about to kiss, but they stopped just in time and looked.

Lincoln: I-I'll g-get m-myself s-some p-punch!

Lynn: O-ok.

Lincoln then went and got some punch, and was drinking too much, he went to use the restroom and then stared at the mirror.

Lincoln: Common Lincoln think! Ronnie Anne, your crush. Then Linka, she's nice, she's very cute. And now your own sister!? What can I do!?

Lincoln then came out the restroom and saw a Soda machine.

Lincoln: Maybe one can of Monster would help me out.

Lincoln pays for the energy drink and starts to drink it.

...

Lincoln was in his Mark 3 suit as he was doing DJ for a bit. Everyone crowded Lincoln as he was break dancing.

Lynn: What the heck!? Lincoln!?

Clyde then came in and heard the loud noise.

Clyde: What's happening!?

Lynn: Lincoln has gone mad! I'm gonna tell him to stop.

Lynn then walked up to Lincoln as he was wobbling.

Lincoln: I tell yea, it's a good dance. Hahaha.

Lynn: Lincoln, we gotta go. Come on.

Lincoln: Aw come on! It's just getting awesome.

Lynn: You need to relax.

Lincoln: I'm fine, come on!

Lynn: Relax!

Girl Jordan: Hey! Let's throw some things at Lincoln and he fires it.

Everyone: Yeah!!!

Lincoln: I'm down, what's first!?

Guy: Catch!

The guy throws up a jar of orange juice. Lincoln blasts it causing it to explode.

Lincoln: Yeah!!!

Lynn: Oh no...

Clyde: I gotta stop this.

...

Clyde ran home as Lincoln kept on going with the party. He then went to the garage and told Travis to bring up one of his suits. Clyde suited up and started to go back.

...

Everyone was cheering for Lincoln, until a certain blast came out of no where.

It was Clyde in the Mark 2.

Clyde: I'm only gonna say this once. Move!

Everyone moved out the way as, Clyde went towards Lincoln.

Lincoln: ...

Clyde: You've gone too far Loud, shut it down!

Lincoln: Ok, DJ, put on Ready Steady Go.

The DJ started the song, as Clyde grabbed Lincoln from behind.

Clyde: I told you to shut it down!

Lincoln then had his mask on and flyed himself and Clyde to another room, the gym room. Lincoln landed perfectly as Clyde fallen.

Lincoln: Come on!! Let's just have some Soda and talk this.

Clyde hit him with metal. Then Lincoln took a weight lift and hit Clyde, sended him flying to the other side of the room.

Lincoln: Sorry, but Iron Loud doesn't need a side kick.

Clyde then hit Lincoln with a metal bar.

Clyde: Side. Kick. This.

Then Clyde throwed Lincoln up to the second floor.

Clyde: Had enough!?

Back at the dance hall, everyone was talking until Linka and Ronnie Anne saw each other.

Linka: What are you doing here!?

Ronnie: What you mean!?

Linka: You trying to make fun of me again!?

Ronnie: I will make it worse, you son of a...

Lynn: Guys knock it off!

Linka: She started it!!

Ronnie: You are clearly a loser Linka, your nothing!! And you! Why were you nearly kissing Lincoln!?

Linka: What!? He's your brother!?

Lynn: I was trying to resist!!!!

Linka: Why would she do that?!

Ronnie: Becuase she loves him!!!

Lynn: As a sister!!!

Then Lincoln and Clyde falled down and the girls squealed and ran out. Everyone else did the same thing and got out the way.

Lincoln and Clyde were still fighting.

Lincoln: You WANT IT!!! TAKE IT!!!

Then Lincoln grabbed Clyde's head and throwed it down on the punch, as the table broke. He then looked around and saw people were still here.

Lincoln: HAH!!!!!!!!

Everyone got scared and ran off outside and left the building.

Clyde got up and thrown a poll at Lincoln, putting him on the ground. Lincoln looks back, kneeled down one knee.

They both have one hand up.

Clyde: Put your hand down.

Lincoln: You think you got what it takes to wear that suit.

Clyde: It doesn't have to be like this.

Lincoln: You wanna be the War Machine take your shot!

There repulsors were at full power.

Clyde: Put it down!

Lincoln: You wanna take a shot!!!

Clyde: PUT IT DOWN!!!

Lincoln: NEVER!!!

Clyde: DROP IT LINCOLN!!!

Lincoln: TAKE IT!!!

Then blasted into a beam struggle which cussed a massive shock wave explosion inside the hall. Nothing was damaged except for tables and chairs.

Lincoln woke up as his systems were coming back. Clyde was up and was outside. Clyde then started to hover up and flying away to the sky.

Lincoln: This is just not my beginning year is it?


	4. Meeting with Peridot

**Iron Loud 2**

**Chapter 4**

**The Loud House**

Lynn enters the house, irritated to what occurred tonight.

Lori: So how did it go!?

Luna: Had fun?

Lynn: NO, I did not!

She storms up to her room and shuts it behind her.

Leni: Where's Lincoln?

Lynn: HE'S GONE NUTS WITH THE ENERGY DRINK!!!!!!

Luan: Wow, it's been really a bummed out time for Lynn.

Lana: Yeah, yet Lincoln has become too much.

Lola: When he gets back, I swear it will be a good reason to punish him!

Then someone knocked at the door.

Lori: Speak of the devil.

Lynn gets out of the bedroom, in her usual attire.

Lynn: He's back.

Lucy: And we're not happy.

Lori: Come on in!

As the door opened, the sisters angry looks become surprised.

Sisters: Ronnie Anne!?

Ronnie: Guys, I need to tell you that Lincoln won't be coming back tonight. He said he had to go meet with someone.

The sisters were shocked.

Luna: Aw dude!

Lori: Imma ring him.

Ronnie: You'll be surprised.

Lori rings Lincoln.

Lori: Lincoln!

Travis: Hello Lori Loud, I'm sorry but Lincoln Loud has went to sleep inside the Mark 3.

Lori: Just take him back here.

Travis: Unfortantly, Sir had a very important call from a unidentified female that is not from Earth.

**Travis plays the recording**

Lincoln: Ugh, what!?

???: We need to talk.

Lincoln: Ok fine, where?

???: Here's the location.

Lincoln: This better be worth my time. Travis get me there, I need to sleep. And if Lori calls, I'll be home at Lunch Time.

Travis: Understood Sir.

**Recording ended**

Lynn: Seriously!?

Travis: Affirmative.

Lori: Ugh, thanks Travis.

Lori hangs up.

Lola: So Lincoln is talking to a alien!?

Lisa: I must try to get into the conversation! Good thing I have a tracking device hidden on him.

Luan: You are very sneaky with your size, hahaha.

Lisa: Ugh!

**The Next Morning**

Lily woken up from her crib and saw her sister Lisa on her laptop, with her headset on. She was confused on what her older sister was doing.

Lily: Poo poo?

Lisa: Our male sibling hasn't returned home last night, he's talking to someone But the info Travis has gave me, she's not human. And I somehow can't get a good signal to know what is happening.

Lisa trying to listen, but it was mostly static.

Lisa: What are you up to Lincoln.

**7AM, Big Donut**

Lincoln was eating a donut while having his headphones on, listening to Skillet. He was in his Mark 3 suit and sitting down on the large donut that was standing on top of the building.

A sudden voice came from the ground.

???: May I ask politely to exit the donut.

Lincoln then took his headphones off, as he saw a similar face. Peridot.

They were now sitting down on a table.

Lincoln: I already told you, I'm not doing the secret band thing.

Peridot: You know, it's not that, I haven't even done speaking to the actual person . Even the person is bit of a stranger to me than a friend.

Lincoln: I feel the same way right now looking at you.

???: Hey, I have been told to meet here.

Lincoln then looks at the random person, only to know that she was a young brunette with a pink sweater.

Lincoln: Wait, your Mabel!

Mabel: And your Lana's Brother!

Peridot: You two know each other?!

Mabel: Yes, sort of.

Lincoln: She's friends with my little sister, Lana. We see each other now and then.

Mabel: So, she's got you in two?

Lincoln: Yeah, and I clearly don't know.

Peridot: Well, this anonymous person has said that he wants to have a group together that are apparently young and have a good heart. I was picked first, I have no idea why and how.

Lincoln: O-o-ok

Mabel: You, ok?

Lincoln: Yeah, just tired.

Mabel: Then what's that on your skin. It's on your neck. Ew!

Peridot then took a look at Lincoln's neck.

Peridot: Hmm, your neck seems to be showing, data.

Lincoln: Dang it, this arc reactor is failing too.

Mabel: Arc reactor?

Lincoln: I have shrapnel inside me, I use this as an magnet to make sure the shrapnel doesn't hit my heart.

Mabel: Oh no.

Peridot: Good thing I kept this medicine.

Peridot then injected Lincoln with a electrical cure, that caused the viens to stop spreading and remove itself.

Lincoln: What did you do to me?

Peridot: I just fixed you. You really need to find out what your reactor is not doing.

Lincoln: I've checked every time, it's still nothing.

Peridot: I hope you get it sorted soon. So, about the team.

Lincoln: Look, if I can read a contract or something to understand, then I might consider the offer.

Peridot: Very well, I will find some information, and I'll get back to you next week. That goes for you too Mabel.

Mabel: Understood!!!

**Royal Woods Police Station**

The Officer went inside the cell to call on their prisoner.

Officer: Come on, time to go to court!

He then notices that the skin of Future Lincoln was their.

Officer: What the hell!?!!

Then a metal skeleton, chocked the officer and threw him on his desk.

Whiplash: Guess the disguise is off now. I am only a Iron Suit that has been sent by Chandler as backup before the Iron Monger. They all took the bait until now. Time to get this done today! Lincoln and Linka will pay!

He then use his whips and destroys the police station.

**The Loud House**

Lincoln returned to the house while Mabel was at the park. Lincoln had to explain to his sisters the situation. Their parents were out to work, as they understood what the boy was doing.

Lincoln: So, Peridot wants to me to join a team of young normal heroes that helps people.

Lola: It still doesn't explain why you were so much energetic that night.

Lincoln: Oh, that.

Luna: Yeah bro, like what gives?

Lori: Why!?

Lincoln had to confess.

Lincoln: Love...

They were confused and then wasn't buying it.

Luan: That's really a good joke. But seriously I'm not buying it.

Lincoln: I'm serious. Ever since Ronnie Anne broke up with Chandler, we've been so close. Then when Linka showed up and started to hangout with, even though the first day of school was a bad day for both of us, she wanted someone to talk to. And then Lynn.

Sisters: Lynn!?

Lynn: I don't know what your talking about. Lincoln, why me?!

Lincoln: You were there, we were dancing on the slow dance. We wanted to back away, but we found that to be impossible. And then we nearly did the unthinkable. Kiss.

The sisters were shocked in disbelief as Lynn was blushing in embarrassment.

Lincoln: I couldn't take it. That's why I had to drink the Soda so I can make sure I'm calm. But that only caused to lose my best friend, along with the Mark 2 suit.

Lana: He stole your suit!?

Leni: Oh my gosh!!!

Lucy: How could he!?

Lisa: I wouldn't be showing any reaction to this but. Why did he take it! And how can he use it!?

Lincoln: I honestly don't know. I hope he knows what he did.

Lori: He better be on full regret, or I will turn him into a human pre-

Lincoln: Lori...

Lori: Sorry.

Lola: So, What you gonna do now?

Lincoln: I need to get Linka. If she's like me, I need to know of she has the same sort of problem like I do.

Lynn: What problem?

Lincoln shows his arc reactor but with blue electric motherboard lines across his chest.

Lincoln: Somehow the arc reactor is becoming outdated due to a problem, I need to find out what and how to make sure it doesn't do this.

Lisa: I see.

Luna: I hope fix it dude. Living without you is painful.

Lincoln: I just hope it gets fixed.

**Mcbride Resistance**

Clyde was in his bedroom, pacing back and forth to what he had done.

Clyde: I didnt mean to do any of this, but if Lincoln kept going he would have got someone hurt.

Clyde then heard the doorbell.

Clyde: Since my dad's are not here, I'm gonna have to answer the doors.

Clyde opens the door and see multiple soldiers from the military.

Clyde: Um, may I help you?

Soldier: are you Clyde Mcbride?

Clyde: Yes I am. Why?

Soldier: We discovered that you have a highly advanced tech of armour in this house. Is that correct?

Clyde: Ok ok, if you want it you can take it!

Soldier: Alright then, but just answer me this question kid.

Clyde: Um, ok.

Soldier: You look like a person that knows what he's doing with that type of armour! How would you like to join the soldier simulation fighting program.

Clyde: It's like a video game.

Soldier: Uhh, yes. You can say that.

Clyde: Consider me hired sir! If you like to leave a message to my parents, I have their phone numbers.

Soldier: Alright then.

**Loudster Resistance**

Linka was on her phone, texting to her friends she made in middle school.

Linka: I feel like I'm in my own zone now.

Linka then got a text from Lori.

Linka: Huh, how did Lincoln's sister text me?

_"Linka, me and my sisters are going to a Royal Woods party tonight, girls only. If you don't want to go, can you please take care of Lincoln while we're gone. His parents are out on a work trip, and we don't know if Lincoln can handle himself."_

Linka: Oh no, I better go over there, I hope he's OK with this.

Linka then texts Lori back.

_"I'll be there" _


	5. Misunderstanding

**A/N: Very sorry about this late Chapter**.

**Iron Loud 2**

**Chapter 5**

Lincoln was in his room, which he was figuring out what element he needed to make sure his arc reactor doesn't fail on him.

Lincoln: Damn it, if Lisa was here she would of known what element is suitable for this.

Someone was knocking on the door to his room, and saw that it was Linka who stepped into the room.

Linka: Your sisters told me to come up and check in on you, are you alright?

Lincoln: I'm just trying to find out what element I need to make sure my arc reactor doesn't involve me having the shrapnel destroy my heart.

Linka: Your heart? This is a joke right?

Lincoln showed his arc reactor to Linka and Linka was shocked to see this.

Linka: Your just like me...

Linka showed her arc reactor on her chest and Lincoln chuckled a bit.

Lincoln: I figured you had a similar problem. Do you have this type of problem.

Linka: Yes, but it's causing me a lot of emotional problems, as you should know from the past few days.

Lincoln: Yeah, I figured.

They hear a knock on the door.

Lincoln: It could be Clyde.

Linka: Or, her...

Lincoln holds her shoulder.

Lincoln: Don't think of it too much, I'm pretty sure it's Clyde.

Linka: Ok then. Wait! You know what happened last night.

Lincoln: Yeah, but he was trying to make sure I don't hurt anyone.

Linka: Yeah, you were nuts, how come you were with your sister.

Lincoln: We didn't have a choice, because Ronnie Anne was angry at the time.

Linka: It's because of me, isn't it.

Lincoln: No, I can understand why you maybe upset with her.

Linka: Thnaks Lincoln.

Lincoln: But she, you and Lynn are just... Its gotten me to the point where my feelings for you guys has gotten deeply affected.

Linka: That's your condition.

Lincoln: Yeah, I'm tyring to find out what I can use to make the arc reactor work.

Linka: Makes sense.

They heard the knock grow more intense

Lincoln: Come on, we need to go see who it is.

They rushed down the stairs and opened the door and sees a taller iron suit.

Lincoln and Linka: What!?

Then it fell down as Linka was shocked and Lincoln pulled off the mask and it revealed to be Future Lincoln.

Linka: You!

Future Lincoln: Whiplash... is...here.

Linka: Yeah, right in front of us.

Future Lincoln was coughing up blood as he was gasping for air.

Future Lincoln: The Lincoln you saw was just a robot in disguise with my voice an memories, he was programmed by a old nemesis.

Lincoln: What!? Who!

Future Lincoln: Chandler

**In a forest**

The few soldiers escorted Clyde to a safe distance while he is in the suit, until they stopped.

Clyde: What are we doing in the forest?

Soldier: You don't need to know. Because you are now part of our party.

Clyde: What?

The soldiers were holograms as they disappeared and they were shown as teenage girls that had weird 90's clothes on, and had a lot of red glow sticks and their phones out.

Leader: Sleep tight, will make your suit a new fashioned level of crazyness.

One of the girls went ahead and sprayed knock out gas inside the suit, causing Clyde to sleep and be unconscious.

Leader: We have the weapons and now the armour. You two, get this suit modified with weapons and change it looks. The rest of us, we got a party to host.

**Back at The Loud House**

Lincoln, Future Lincoln, and Linka were in the bedroom while Future Lincoln explained what happened.

Future Lincoln: It began when I was set a task to go and find the weird energy source from Chandlers destroyed werehouse was at. I searched around the place but I could not find anything. So I went and saw a door that led underground, it was making a banging noise, so I opened it and then a robot flew up the sky and went straight away. I followed it, but it was too fast for my Mark 42. So I decided to get back home and told my sister Lisa the news, she was killed, on her desk along with my wife and child. I was devastated, and there was a beta test time travel device that was missing. I presumed that the robot took it and went back to this time, so I had to finish a model my own and use it to get here, and to make sure it doesn't happen again.

Lincoln: Wait, anything that is a beta test of Lisa's devices can always bring up werid things and problems. You don't think that...

Linka: We're from another dimension?!

Future Lincoln: Unfortunately, yes. The robot known as Whiplash cause the dimensions to collide together. If we can destroy it, then everything may go back to normal, since the device is built inside it.

Linka:...that is so much to take in...

Lincoln: Yeah... It really is... but I need to know something.

Future Lincoln: What is it?

Lincoln shows his arc reactor

Lincoln: Did you know how to make sure this don't fail on me.

Future Lincoln: Yes I do.

He then holds out a large transparent cube.

Future Lincoln: This is what you both need to use, I can help you get this done, then we need to go and get Whiplash before it's too late. So it's now or never.

Linka: Alright then, if this stops my problems, I'll do it. What do you say Lincoln.

Lincoln got up and grabbed a sledgehammer.

Lincoln: I say we go to work.


	6. New Reactors

Chapter 6

Lincoln starts smashing a wall with the sledgehammer and to show a power box.

F. Lincoln starts digging a hole in the bedroom wall.

Linka sends some equipment to the garage.

The trio starts to put up a device which can be a huge help for their new reactor.

After a few hours of building up the device from the power box inside the house, to the garage. Then they thought they take a break and read their comics in the living room.

Lincoln: So, anyone want this arc?

Linka: I'm on the 4th Arc.

F. Lincoln: Nope

Lincoln: Alright I'm going to the 5th Arc.

With The Loud Sisters

They were all walking up to the centre of town, where they were seeing the party already kicking off.

Luna: Look dudes! They are already partying!

Lola: Leni! You said right about now the party started!

Leni: But it did say it would happen at 7pm!?

Lana: Who cares, let's throw down!

Lynn: Yeah!

Lucy: I would like to see if I could get some blood to drink, I feel a little cheeky being like a vampire, wanting to swarm out and have a good time with blood.

The sisters all looked in shock and ignored her, as they went to the party and started to have fun.

Lori and Leni kept taking selfies with other girls and hanging out with them.

Girl 1: Have you seen this girl taking selfies, she keeps using the same dress, while eating junk!

Lori: OMG, show me!

Leni: No way!

Luna was having fun with the music that was playing, while Luan went around the place with Mr Coconuts pranking people.

Girl 2 and 3: Ugh!

Luan: Hahaha!

Lynn was playing One-on-One soccer with Girl Jordan

Lynn: Try harder!

Girl Jordan: You asked for it!

Lucy was at the blood punch for people that likes blood to drink.

Lucy: So refreshing

Lola became bossy when there were other princesses around. Lana was with people that were doing a show and tell on different pets.

Lisa was with Lily as they were greeted by kindergarten children and infants.

The sisters were having a fun time, as the sun was setting down.

Back at the Loud House

F. Lincoln started up the machine.

Travis: Activating the main powers to optimum speed. Reaching maximum power.

Linka placed the 2 elements on the table.

Linka: Elements are ready!

F. Lincoln: We got one shot at this!

Lincoln grabbed a tool and placed it on the handle to gain more grip.

Linka: Go!

Lincoln then pushed the handle as a white laser came out of the machine and was burning up the walls of the garage.

Lincoln: Whoops!

F. Lincoln: Keep going!

Lincoln did so as it reached the elements and the elements started glowing. It glowed to the point to near explosion as F. Lincoln stopped the machine and Lincoln let go as they saw the elements now glowing normally.

Linka: Whoa!

Lincoln and Linka then grabbed the tongues and holded the elements.

Travis: Congratulations. You have successfully made a new element.

They placed it in their new arc reactors as it begins scanning itself.

Travis: Sir, Ma'am, the reactors have accepted the powers of these elements, I will begin diagnostics.

With Clyde

Clyde was still unconscious and was at a table inside the Mark 2, which was being upgraded, by teenage girls underground.

Just then the leader then spoke with a familiar voice.

Whiplash: How's the suits.

Leader: We finished ours, the Armour is being upgraded right now.

Whiplash: As for your skin disguises as female organics?

Leader: Works like a charm, no one suspects a thing.

Whiplash: Everything will be perfect. Now get ready for tonight my androids, we strike in 1 hour.

Leader: Affirmative.

Then the Mark 2 suit was having different sorts of weapons installed into the suit, even a minigun and some rockets.

Clyde was still unconscious, but in his mind, he only wished that his best friend would save him and everyone from this disaster.

Back at the Loud House

Lincoln was at the garage siting down by his desk and watching the new reactor. Linka came in along with F. Lincoln.

Linka: Lincoln... He wants to say goodbye.

Lincoln: So soon!

F. Lincoln: Well I'm pretty confident that you make a huge difference, with the knowledge knowing that all this time and dimention stuff. Along with the fact that what you do now will define my future when I return to it.

Lincoln: I will make the right choice, thanks for helping us.

Linka: It will just be me and Lincoln to get this done now. We appreciate that you told us the truth.

F. Lincoln: Well, I must get going. Goodbye.

Lincoln and Linka waves as Future Lincoln vanished to the future.

Linka: Do you think we can change the future.

Lincoln: I'm not gonna lie, I feel a bit scared, but I'm sure we can. I'm just wondering why Whiplash hasn't pop up yet.

Just then Lincoln gets a phone call.

Lincoln: Hello!

Whiplash: Hello there.

Linka: Speak of the devil.

Whiplash: What has happened within 9 years time, will happen to you, in 9 minutes.

Lincoln: Ok, name the place and time, and will settle this.

Whiplash: Typical, only Chandler would have known if he had really made the Iron Monger. Until he built me, for plan b. You can't deny this Lincoln, no one can.

Linka: We will beat you!

Whiplash: Good luck, I'll see you at the party downtown. Clock is ticking.

The phone hangs up.

Lincoln and Linka were shocked at the last few words. The party his loud sisters went to have fun at.

They both grabbed their new reactors and insert them into there chest.

Travis: SIR!

Linka: Runs some tests now!

Lincoln: Also prepare the Mark 3 and 4.

Travis: Diagnosis has not been fully...

Lincoln: No time Travis!

Lincoln feels a hundred times better, as did Linka.

Linka: I feel like I can run a marathon!!!

Lincoln: Yeah!!! Let's go!


	7. Party Fight

Chapter 7

At the party the host introduced herself to the stage as everyone cheered for them.

Host: HOW you all tonight!?!

The girls cheered on.

Host: Great! Since we kicked off, it's time to show you our greatest robots ever. For the purpose of the future, wearing these to look cooler than the boys!

The girls squealed in excitement as the Loud Sisters were confused.

Lori: Suits?

Leni: Oooh, I wonder what type of clothing they have.

Lana: I probably won't be impressed.

Lisa: On that we agree.

Just then, pink and black suited armour were shown from the ground as the girls cheered.

Host: These are our main suits, these babies will be the new style for any girl, in any size. Very comfortable with warmth and air conditioning, neon lights so you may party like never before, and including flight ability.

Everyone cheered on.

Lola: Wait a minute...thrusters...doesn't this seem a bit strange to you guys.

Lynn: Yeah...I swear it's similar to what Lincoln has, minus the A/C.

Lori: Yeah right, Lincoln has more than just that, I'm sure of it. There's no way they make an exact copy.

Host: And now for our special model prototype. It's dangerous, heroic, will save our country from wars and lots of chaos to come! Give it up for. The War Machine!!!

The girls cheered on as they saw a armor that looked like Lincoln's, but it was silver and black, with red glow eyes and red arc reactor chest. Including with multiple weaponry on the arms, as well as on the back, a huge machine gun.

The girls were in oooh as the Loud Sisters were wide eyed and completely shocked.

Lola: You were saying!?

Lynn: Wait a minute! Clyde had that suit! How did they get it!?

Lucy: A possible kidnapping!

Lana: THAT'S NOT COOL!!!

Luna: Not cool at all bra!!! We gotta tell Lincoln about this!!!

Luan: I think he already knows...

The sisters looked at Luan and then the sky, they see something flying towards the stage and land.

It was Iron Loud. Everyone cheered on.

Iron Loud: We got trouble.

War Machine: Uh, huh, Where am I?

Iron Loud: Your on stage, look, give a wave.

He was waving at everyone as he continued whispering to his best friend.

War Machine: These girls kidnapped me! I remember!

Iron Loud: That's what happened!?

War Machine: Yeah, I had no idea they were doing this.

Iron Loud: I think they maybe working for Whiplash.

War Machine: ...Whiplash is alive?...

Then the host was cheering on for the Iron Loud.

Host: Give it up for Iron Loud!!!

Iron Loud: Where is he? Where's Whiplash!

Host: Who? We don't know who your talking about.

Iron Loud: I'm not playing games!

Host: Then I guess we might as well begin playing one...

Just then her eyes glowed red as every other member and armour was glowing red, even Clyde's suit.

War Machine: Whoa! Whoa!

Iron Loud: What's happening!?

Clyde looked over at the errors in his HUD, as the crowd were concerned from the beeps. Then the host and the members of the group melted their human skins into body armor bots, along with the built robots aiming weapons at Iron Loud.

War Machine: GO! GET OUTTA HERE THE WHOLE SYSTEM IS COMPERMISED!!!

Iron Loud started to fly upwards as the robots fired up and everyone was in a panic and ran away. The robots thrusters were starting up as well as War Machines.

War Machine: No, NOOOO!!!!

Then the started to fly and chase after Iron Loud, as the now body built armored bots were now attacking the civilians.

Lola: We have to do something!!!

Just then a robot came in front of them and the sisters froze, until Iron Loud blasts.

Lori: Lincoln!

The helmet lifts up.

Linka: It's Female Lincoln to you!

Luna: Linka! What you doing!

Linka: Turns out, we're from a different dimention, so it's pretty weird at the moment.

Lisa: I knew it!

Lynn: I'll say!

Linka: If you still got your powers, now is the time.

The girls got their powers ready and starts to fight against the armor robots.

Lincoln and Clyde were still flying around, along with enemy robots behind.

War Machine: Lincoln I have target lock!

Iron Loud: On what?!

War Machine: On you!!!

War Machine started to fire at Iron Loud.

Iron Loud: Alright, time for a little shortcut. Clyde you still locked on!?

War Machine: Yeah!

Iron Loud: Hold on to your trunks, we're getting wet on this ride.

Just then Lincoln led Clyde and the robots to a Savino statue and went through the small gap in the middle, along with Clyde. The robots blew up causing the statue to fall.

Lori was putting the robots on fire causing them to melt.

Leni kept screaming until their systems were destroyed from the sonic boom.

Luna freezes the robots. Luan electrify the bots into an explosion.

Luna: Rockin!!!

Lynn heated their circuitry and exploding. Lucy disintegrated the robots with her dark powers.

The twins kept crunching the robots together and smashing them to the ground.

Lisa was defending Lily as she was infecting robots with her toxic powers.

Underground

Robot 1: We must send reinforcements.

Mabel: Say hello to my little friend!!!

Robot 2: Intruder, Intrud-

Mabel destroyed both robots with her grappling hook and went to the computer.

With Lincoln.

Iron Loud: Ok where are you Clyde.

Just then War Machine attacked Lincoln and sended them both to the park by the pond.

Mabel: I need to reboot that suit. Hmm? Got it!

Mabel shoot the controls with her hook and War Machine shut down and Iron Loud got up. Mabel got in touch with Lincoln.

Mabel: Don't worry the suits rebooting, your friend will have control!

Lincoln: Thanks Mabel. I thought you left after we were at Big Donut.

Mabel: I might as well help out. Speaking of, you have company coming.

War Machine got up and went to Lincoln.

Clyde: What happened.

Lincoln: You got control again. Now can you tell me what was going on.

Clyde: Only if you tell me as well.

Lincoln: Oh, yeah.

Two explanation later.

Lincoln: That's a handful.

Clyde: So what we saw, was a fake.

Lincoln: By Chandler in the future yes.

Clyde: So what now.

Lincoln: We gotta defend ourselves against these bots.

The robots landed and they start to attack. Iron Loud and War Machine bested most of the bots, but there was too many.

Iron Loud: Clyde! GET DOWN!!!

War Machine ducked as Iron Loud uses dual lasers and spins around fully causing all robots to be destroyed.

War Machine: You should probably use that next time.

Iron Loud: Yeah, it's a one off.

With the girls.

Linka takes down the second last robot.

The last robot was waling towards them.

Linka: All yours!

Lynn: I got this.

Just then a pink plasma went through the robot, as it went down revealing Ronnie-Anne with a plasma gun.

Ronnie: A bit late don't you think.

Girls: Ronnie-Anne!

Ronnie: Hey, I heard about the party, decided not to go, but then this happened!? Like I'm standing around with you guys having all the fun.

Lana: A bit late yourself.

Ronnie: At least I got something.

Luna: True that bra!

Ronnie: So where's Lincoln?

Lola: Probably with Clyde, he's been controlled.

Lisa: Actually, my scanners say he's free, he must be helping our male sibling at this moment.

Leni: Oh great! Hopefully they can get things done with us.

Lori: You mean without us.

Leni: That's what it means?

The girls groan as they leave.

Luan: Ronnie-Anne, you coming!

Ronnie: Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself.

Luan: Alright then.


	8. Finale

Final Chapter

Mabel (Radio): Heads up, you have one more. This one is a triangle shape. Completely different to the dots on the map.

Whiplash landed hard and looked more armored up.

Whiplash: Good to be back for round 2.

War Machine: This is not gonna be pretty.

Whiplash then powered up his new modified electric whips.

War Machine: Alright, I think they might of added a special missile. Imma use it.

Iron Loud: What?

War Machine prepared his shoulder armor as it revealed a missile and fired at Whiplash. Nothing happening but the missile dropping to the ground farting.

War Machine: A dud. Dang it.

Iron Loud: I got this.

He used his needle fires at Whiplash but was no effect as Whiplash started to attack them with ease.

War Machine: Agh!

Iron Loud: Ngh!

Whiplash: Too easy.

Whiplash then whips both of them around their necks. The electricity, slowly draining the suits power.

Iron Loud: Clyde! I got an idea! Wanna be a hero!?

War Machine: What?!

Iron Loud: I could really use a sidekick. Put your hand out.

They put their hands out.

War Machine: Daja Vu.

Iron Loud: Yep! Now go! Go!

They charged up their repulsors to the maximum level.

Iron Loud: Finish him!

They blast Whiplash as it turned into a repulsive explosion.

Luan: Haha! Get it! Haha!

Um...anyway.

Iron Loud and War Machine got up and witnessed the robot barely functioning as it layed on the ground helpless.

Whiplash: You lose.

Just then a beep cna be heard from the robot, along with other robots already destroyed.

War Machine: Oh no. There gonna self-destruct Lincoln we gotta go!

Iron Loud scanned the area and sees one near a civilian.

Iron Loud: Let's go!

War Machine flew to the sky as Lincoln flew back to the citizen. He went fast as he could.

In town.

Ronnie-Anne was curious to the beeping.

Ronnie: What the heck is that even doing now!?

Just then Iron Loud came and picked her up bribe style as she squealed and took off into the sky as the robots blew up.

They landed on a roof and Lincoln let go of Ronnie-Anne as his helmet was malfunctioned and he took it off.

Ronnie: Lincoln!?

Lincoln: Ronnie-Anne!? What are you doing here.

Ronnie: Heck why did you even save me. I was gonna be OK?

Lincoln: You were about to be blasted to oblivion if it wasn't for me.

Ronnie: I'm just glad your OK Lame-o

Lincoln: Pff yeah.

They looked at each other in silence.

Ronnie: So are we gonna uhh I don't kn-

Lincoln kisses Ronnie-Anne passionately as she was surprised but kept it loving and warm. They broke apart.

Lincoln: Mmm Weird.

Ronnie: No it isn't you goofball, Mmm.

Clyde: It's a little weird.

They spot Clyde sitting there.

Lincoln: Really Clyde?

Clyde: I am proud of you buddy.

Ronnie: Ugh, why don't you just ask Penelope out already!

Clyde: That's actually a good idea. Lincoln can I borrow your suit for a bit.

Lincoln: Your not gonna like my answer.

Clyde: It wasn't a question.

He then took off and left the now couple on the roof.

Lincoln: Want to get a cheeseburger!

Ronnie: Hahaha! No.

A day later Lisa and Levi were fixing their dimention controllers and soon the Loudsters were back in their dimention, as well as the Louds are.

2 Weeks Later.

Lincoln was in his room reading his comic, until he heard his name being called and went downstairs.

Lincoln: Yes?

Lana: A secret message to Lincoln Loud. Its for you.

Lynn: Ooh, is it Ronnie-Anne?

Luna: Lynn?

Lynn: I'm kidding I'm kidding.

Lincoln reads it.

_It's time, for the Youngsters to Assemble, will call you __soon._

_Signed, The Hybrid-Gem_

Lola: What does that mean!? And who are those guys!?

Lincoln: Something more than I can handle. I'll be ready when they are.

Lori: So, who wants to head to the mall?

The girls cheered on as Lincoln headed for the door.

Lincoln: Sorry, but Iron Loud gotta help a little rescue.

Iron Loud was flying around, as War Machine met up with him, as well as another joined in as well. Ronnie-Anne. Rescue.

Iron Loud: Wanna race to Tokyo?

Rescue: It would be massively easy for a super fast rescue girl!

Clyde: Loser buys Sushi!

They flew fast away to the sky.

The End.


	9. Epilogue

Mabel said goodbye to Lana as she took off to her bus.

She was walking around Gravity Falls as she was calling Dipper but with no answer.

Mabel: He must be busy with something important. Unless... Oh no...

She notices a message from Dipper.

_He's gone, I own him now, and same goes to your planet, oh. And tell the princess I'm coming for her weapon.__Ludo._


End file.
